microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Instict (2013)
Killer Instict is a fighting video game, the third in the Killer Instinct series, developed by Double Helix Games, Iron Galaxy Studios, Rare and Microsoft Studios under supervision of Ken Lobb. Gameplay Killer Instinct is a return to the series which retains its traditional combo-based gameplay. The main mechanic of combos are the openers (special attacks that start combos), "Auto-Double" (button presses following special attacks will create automatic combo hits instead of each individual hit requiring player input), linkers (required between auto-doubles to extend the combo), finishers (solidify the potential damage of the combo) as well as "Manuals" (attacks that don't fit in the preceding combo system). A signature feature of Killer Instinct, the Ultra Combo, is included (an Ultra Combo is an automatic combo that can only be done to end a match and consists of a long string of attacks). Another new feature to gameplay Killer Instinct is the addition of "Instinct Mode". By completing a secondary character in lifebar bar, each character can trigger an improvement only for a limited period (as Glacius same coating on ice armor for improved resistance to damage, or indent Thunder become invincible and the furthest displacement). The improvements are built around complementary traits of the character's play style. Instinct Mode can be used to perform an instant Cancel during a combo and also restore the "knockdown value" (one meter that appears during a combo that determines how close the engine is to put an end automatically a combo). Instinct mode may also be used to stop a Combo Ultra chain for other movements and also in another Ultra for an even more elegant finish of a simple Combo Ultra can provide. Killer Instinct comes with an in-depth tutorial (labeled the 'Dojo' mode) which introduces not only new players in Killer Instinct systems, but also the basics of fighting game gameplay through the intermediate levels and higher. A training mode is also included, which has an adjustable CPU dummy, in-game property details, as well as viewable success-box. multiplayer online game presents a league ranked based on monthly level. Each level is indicated as follows: Bronze, Silver, Gold and Killer. After the first to reach the destination page, a player plays 10 qualifying matches to determine the level of their initial positioning on the scale system. Afterwards, the players play only against other players of the same level until it is flush up. 'Killer vs Killer' matches have a best set up match '2-out-of-3'. At the end of each month, the level Killer is cleared and the first 32 players Killer at the end of the month are rewarded PRO status, which immortalizes them into charts that month, as well as unlock 'PRO card player' star details. netcode online game, developed with assistance from the creator of GGPO, is based on the repair feature in GGPO style. Story The story has been restarted from Killer Instinct 2, entering a completely different timeline. While many elements of the story were taken from the original timeline, this game has a completely different story, moving away from the tournament point of view and focusing on true, the story-driven combat. The seasons are presented in chronological order - Season 1 details eight of the fighters involved in one of the Ultratech tournaments, Season 2 details the introduction of ancient heroes and horrors in the world, and Season 3 will detail the fight against Gargos as the heroes fight to stop its invasion. The megacorporation Ultratech, while still as powerful as ever, is now perceived by the public as a humanitarian organization that seeks only the good of mankind. However, the cyber CEO AIR starts to guide humanity to the breaking point by testing them and pushing them over, trying to force humans to evolve for survival. Its tamper-awakens ancient abominations, and soon the whole Earth is endangered by the final test of AIR. Category:Xbox One games Category:Rare Category:Killer Instict games